Priscilla
by Yoyo Kid Rinku
Summary: Chuu is speeding down one of Ireland's mountains and the car crashes onto an abandoned beach. Touya reads a dead guy's diary? What's up with that? Read and figure it out!
1. Don't Drink and Drive

Did ya miss me? Well, I've been sleeping! Putting up a chapter everyday for a while left me tired and grumpy. So since I'm tired, I'll probably look at this in a week or so and say "WHAT THE HELL??? I WROTE THAT?! WHAT WAS I THINKING????" yeah... that sounds like something I would say.

I can make this fic really long with a lot of chapters or another one shot.

What do you want it to be....?

Let's have you read the fic first...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chuu, Suzuki and Shishi were in Ireland on their way to go sight seeing.

They are currently in a car driving down a mountain.

"CHUU SLOW DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!!!!" yelled Suzuki.

"DUN YOWL TAT DA DRIVA.....!" replied Chuu.

"Isn't this illegal?" asked Shishi, "He's drinking and driving and I KNOW that's illegal somewhere."

"Only in America I think." replied Touya.

"WEEEEE!" happily Yelled Jin.

"Help. I've been kidnapped by a bunch of idiots." said Rinku.

The car started to pick up speed so badly the car was vibrating as if there were an earthquake. All of the sudden it felt as if they were being pushed into their seats. Then they reached a sharp turn and the car went flying off the edge of the road!

"AGH! My ears popped!!!!" cried Rinku.

"WEEEEEE!!!! THIS IS GREAT!!!" yelled Jin.

"I'm getting sick...." complained Shishi.

"I'm thirsty." said Chuu taking another drink.

"I knew this was going to happen." said Touya with a sweat drop.

"Me too." added Suzuki.

The car landed with a large cloud of black smoke on what seemed to be an "never been discovered" or "old and deserted" beach. It wasn't very large. It was a bay, but the sides were all rock up for at least 1,000,000 feet. and the opening wasn't very large. They were pretty much stuck.

They got out of the car and looked around.

"I knew it. Yup. I knew it. There is no way to climb up the walls except for over there. And that wont take us to the top. According to the map there isn't suppose to be a beach here and we would have to swim for miles to reach the next beach. I knew it. I knew this was going to happen if we let Chuu drive." Complained Shishi.

"We all knew Shishi." said Suzuki ("Don't I ever get to make a statment of my own or am I just going to agree for the rest of the story!")

"What's dat supuz ta mean???" said Chuu

"You know what they mean. You can't drive." answered Rinku.

"What's Touya doing?" asked Jin changing the subject.

Touya was climbing up the side of the wall that Shishi said didn't quite reach halfway up the wall. He got to a spot here he could stand and started to push what seemed to be a boulder-like wall that was camouflaged out of the way. With a surprised look on his face he entered.

(A/N: I wish I could just show you guys what the rest of the story was like a movie or anime. geez it would be so much easier!)

"What is he doing?" asked Suzuki.

"How did he know something was there???" asked Shishi.

"Do we all have to say something?! Let's go!" Said Jin.

Inside were drawings and some ink and writing utensils that were obviously used a long time ago. Along with two bodies, well, skeletons. One wearing a dress, and what seemed to be a pauper jacket, the other a ragged shirt and pants. The girl's jacket obviously belonged to the pauper boy.

Touya stood in shock. He picked up one of the drawings. It was a profile (a drawing of the waist up; I wasn't sure how to word it, but I know that's not the proper use) of a boy rowing. It was signed "Priscilla Chamberlain".

"Touya what are you--......whoa......" asked Jin suddenly seeing all of the stuff.

After everybody looked and commented on the drawings they realized how dark it got......And how high the water got. The water was covering the entire beach and 14ft higher. They had to sleep here tonight.

"There is NO way I am sleeping with Skeletons!" said Rinku.

"You're just scared." said Shishi.

"Well Duh!"

About an hour later everyone except Touya was asleep.

So he went and looked around the room.

"Where is it...." Touya whispered obviously looking for something.

He sat next to the male skeleton. He imitated the way it was sitting and knelled in front of it and looked in its right pocket.

A diary.

"Got it!"

He looked around unsure if anyone had herd him.

He opened it up and read from about the middle.

"The captain was set on robbing the Chamberlain's ship and holding the eldest daughter, Rachelle, captive. All of the crew but one gets to go on that lovely ship. I'm sure you know whom that is, me. I am sitting here in the "dungeon" and she's not here. I'll bet they all got themselves arrested. yes. And the ships gonna crash.

Well I was wrong so far. They brought her in. She's yelling at me but I'm ignoring her.

'What are you writing!' she yells 'It better not be speaking of me unkindly!'

or 'I Command you to answer me! At least speak!' and 'Do you not speak that of the English?'

But something about her doesn't seem right... I don't think this is Rachelle Chamberlain. I'll ask her.

She said 'You hold a girl captive and you don't even know her name?! What kind of pirates are you?' haha.

'Well if you must know my name is Priscilla Chamberlain.' Great they gave me the middle child. I knew she wasn't Rachelle."

Touya herd someone's footsteps and quickly turned around.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Actually I was going to make this longer but I have a field trip tomorrow and it is 9:20PM. My Mom wants me out of her room. Please respond even though I am halfway through he diary entry!!


	2. Broken Oar

Yup. I looked back and said what the hell was I thinking.....(sigh) I am so predictable.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Touya herd someone's footsteps and quickly turned around.

"TOUYA!!!" it was Rinku, he snatched the diary, "Why are you reading a dead guys diary?"

"Well..." Touya Stammered.

'I have to think of something believable.....' he thought.

"Since there is no viewable way out I was wondering how they got in. Maybe it'll help...?"

"Oh...So...who was he?"

"uhh...."

"Wait! Now I'm asking questions!! Touya!!! This is just wrong!!! You can't read dead people's stuff!!!"

Eventually, Rinku passed out.

'So.....Anyway....back to the Pirate....'

"'Well if you must know my name is Priscilla Chamberlain.' Great they gave me the middle child. I knew she wasn't Rachelle.

Rachelle is much, much, more beautiful then this rag.

'What are you writing? I herd you speak before. You're being awfully ru-...what is that?'

The floor is shaking...I think we've been hit... I have to get out of here."

'Well that didn't sound pretty. Next page...'

"Her turn to row.

I was right, the ship was hit. I'm not sure where everyone else is, or did to escape, but I just ran and dragged her across to the enemy's ship and took one of their life boats. After about a half hour I herd an explosion. Both ships were up in flames.

Maybe...They didn't escape.

'Excuse me, umm...what is your name?'

I don't think I should tell her...She will most certainly have me arrested... But, what name shall I give her?

Thomas? James? Christian? Christopher? Yes, I'll choose Christopher, It is common.

'Christopher? Well then, Christopher, ...the Oar broke...' she said while showing me the top half.

This is going to be a long night."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know, I know, It was Very short.

It's not over, I just have to put it up before I forget to...What with the holidays and all..

Happy Holidays!


End file.
